Dia
by Minami4847
Summary: Namanya adalah Kise Ryouta, pekerjaannya adalah bermain basket, dan hobinya adalah modeling. Dan demikianlah ia memperkenalkan diri, yang sayangnya segera mendapat tendangan penuh kasih dari sang senior.


**Dia**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL (gaje)**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta, begitulah orang-orang memanggilku. Motto hidup andalan adalah "Pekerjaanku bermain basket! Hobiku modeling!" yang akan segera mendapat tendangan penuh cinta dari seorang senior di sekolahku sekarang.

Ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku setelah bergabung bersama Kaijou? Itu Menyenangkan!  
Well, setidaknya lebih menyenangkan dibanding saat aku masih berada di Teikou dulu. Aku memang selalu menikmati saat-saat bermain basket atau satu lawan satu dengan Aominecchi dan yang lainnya, tapi setelah kepergian Kurokocchi... kurasa tidak ada yang menarik lagi di dalam basket. Namun hasrat untuk menang dan ketidaksukaan dalam kekalahan masih terus menguasai, karena itulah aku kembali bergabung dalam klub basket Kaijou. Dengan satu tujuan. Mengalahkannya.

Sungguh sebuah pembuka yang membosankan, tapi inti cerita kali ini adalah tujuanku yang /akan/ mengalahkannya. Ah, biarkan aku bercerita sedikit tentangnya.

Dia orang besar, ayahnya adalah seorang berpengaruh di Negeri ini, bahkan kepolisian Jepang saja tunduk pada perintah keluarganya. Sebuah kesalahan besar jika kau membuat masalah dengannya-atau mungkin mereka. Tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang hanya mengandalkan nama, dia memang orang besar dalam artian sesungguhnya, dia cerdas, selalu menjadi nomor satu di sekolahku dulu-Teikou. Dan dia cukup terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis, bahkan melebihi kepopuleranku! Hufft! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia begitu sempurna, membuat orang iri saja! Istilahnya, mungkin seperti anak Bapa saja, dia seakan diberikan anugerah langsung sampai hampir menyerupai Yesus.

Atau mungkin sebaliknya, entahlah, tapi tampaknya kau mulai tahu siapa yang tengah kubicarakan. Hei! Jangan tertawa! Aku tahu mimpiku terlalu muluk untuk dapat mengalahkannya, tapi aku serius!

Dan... di sinilah masalahku. Aku terlalu ingin untuk mengalahkannya, aku terlalu buta sampai aku lupa jika manusia pun mengenal batas, latihanku terlalu keras, saat Interhigh melawan Touou aku jelas memaksakan diri untuk menang, kemudian keadaan memburuk saat aku bertanding melawan-eerrr Haizaki (brengsek) dan timnya.

Dan pertandingan melawan Seirin adalah puncak kekelahanku-lagi. Tiga kali kekalahan berturut-turut, depresi gagal dihindari, dan cedera urung untuk menjauh. Intinya, aku berada di titik terbawah, dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Sangat.

Kasamatsu-Senpai dan yang lainnya mungkin mengkhawatirkanku, Pelatih serta Manajer Kaa-chan bahkan memangkas habis jadwal latihan pun pekerjaanku. Dan dengan bawelnya Nee-chan serta Neecchi selalu mengingatkanku untuk beristirahat. Total. Di rumah. Tapi yang paling menjengkelkan adalah...

'Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryouta?'

-ugh! Dia! Dia mantan Kaptenku, orang yang sangat ingin kukalahkan! Seorang motivator tak langsung yang dengan sukses telah membuatku jadi seperti ini! Dan aku membuang muka saat kulihat dia mendekat dengan sebuah mangkuk di atas baki.

"Maa, Seicchi tidak perlu repot-repot mengunjungiku ssu!"

Aku menjawab, masih engan menatap meski kemudian aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengacak rambutku. Kurasa sekarang saatnya untuk menekuk wajah jadi lebih buruk.

'Aku tidak berkunjung, aku ke sini hanya untuk mengurus Ryouta.'

Uh-se-senang sih, hanya saja- "A-aku bisa urus diri sen-ARRRRRRGGGHHH!" -kalimatku terputus! Kami-sama! Apa baru saja dia menekan kakiku?! Cengkramannya terlalu kuat sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar jika air mata telah menerobos jatuh dari kedua kelopak!

'Berhenti merajuk, Ryouta tidak akan segera sembuh hanya dengan merajuk.'

Aku terisak, saat kedua iris berpindah untuk menatapnya, "Hidoii..." gumamku, kurasa raut tidak rela masih terpampang di wajah.

'Hn.' Dia menjawab singkat, kemudian aku melihat tangannya bergerak, menyodorkan sesendok bubur yang telah ditiup beberapa kali ke mulutku. 'Makan dulu, baru minum obatnya.'

Dan aku patuh. Menikmati sesuap demi sesuap yang ia sodorkan padaku, dan sesekali aku melihatnya tesenyum.

Lembut. Hangat. Yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun sebelumnya. Hanya padaku.

Boleh aku bercerita tentangnya?

Namanya, Akashi Seijuurou, seorang hebat dan Kapten mengerikan yang pernah ada. Dia egois, benci kekalahan, tidak jauh berbeda dariku, dan dia...

Adalah orang yang kukagumi. Kusukai.

Orang yang kucintai.

'Aku juga cinta Ryouta kok.'

Uff-aku hampir menyemburkan jus jerukku.

"MOU! BERHENTI MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!"

Aku yakin 1000% jika saat ini wajahku tengah terbakar-hebat.

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **A/N** : Silakan gebuk Voly, btw ini gaje banget, dan maaf saya QAQ sedang susah nulis AkaKi, tapi malah nemu ini, ya udah, post aja, dan sekali lagi maafkan kegajean ini QAQ


End file.
